


Wishing

by fuzipenguin



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some people want it to happen, some wish it would happen, others make it happen." - Michael Jordan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).



> Originally written 12/4/06 on livejournal. Done for veleda_k at wishkisses

      She expects the soursharp flavor of sake, but instead he tastes like green tea and sugarcinnamonhoney. Her petite form is swallowed up in his; he cradles her like a precious thing, one hand stroking the small of her back and the other tangling in the silksoft hairs at the base of her neck.   
  
     She never thought he could be reduced so easily: the heavy breaths, a subtle shifting of his knees, his grasping fingers. She feels oddly powerful, her big bear of a captain blindly leaning forward as she withdraws her lips from his.   
  
     “Nanao-chan,” he whispers, opening his eyes. “My beautiful, lovely, Nanao-chan.”  
  
     His gaze is deep, staring up at her with devotion, and she wants to tell him that he is just as lovely, that she is sorry she had never let them do this until now. All that wasted time.   
  
     But she cannot speak. She struggles, but she cannot utter a sound.   
  
     His expression turns concerned. “Nanao-chan? What’s wrong?”

 

  
  
  
     “Nanao-chan?”   
  
     With a gasp, the 8th division’s Vice-Captain jerks upright, barely avoiding the underside of her Captain’s chin. She stares at her surroundings as if lost, and Shunsui puts a concerned hand on her shoulder.  
  
     “You dozed off. Have you not been sleeping well?” he asks in a tone more serious than usual. Sleeping well? No, she hadn’t been sleeping well, not with dreams like this taunting her every night for the past weeks. But she can’t let him know that.   
  
     “I’ve been training more, that’s all. Here, sign these,” she says and shoves a pile of papers at him.  
  
     She makes a hasty retreat, hoping the brisk outside air will be able to cool the heat in her cheeks. She only wishes the chill would be able to soothe the churning emotions of her heart as well. 

 

~end


End file.
